The Thing About Bad Girls
by finaldragon13
Summary: What would happen if Harry went back to apoligize to Bianca after being threatened by acient mai in Storm Front? this is the first Harry/Bianca on here at least the first I've found
1. Chapter 1

**The thing with Bad Girls**

**Ship Harry/Bianca**

**Spoilers: TV series only, as I haven't gotten around to reading the books yet**

**Harry's PoV**

I did what I had to in order to solve a quadruple homicide, it doesn't matter that I hurt Bianca.

I did what I had to in order to solve a quadruple homicide, it doesn't matter that I hurt Bianca.

I did what I had to in order to solve a quadruple homicide, it doesn't matter that I hurt Bianca.

Nope no matter how many times I say it I still don't believe it, don't get me wrong, my relationship with Bianca is full of ups and down, mainly downs, but still in a strange way she was a friend. And to be honest I don't have that many of those, and as much as I said that all debts were paid, the debts between would never be paid, and we both knew it. So, here I was, fresh off being threatened by ancient mai, again, making my way to Bianca's to apologize and to tell her that it was over, that the killer was dead and Linda was, well, avenged.

So as I pull into the parking lot i think about the three ways that could go down. A) I go up and the bouncers have orders not to let me in, which would suck, but it is better then option B, B) the bouncers let me in and every vampire in the place ambushes me before I get two words in, C) my favorite option, I get in and Bianca and I talk and settle this and go back to being, well whatever we are. I turn off the engine and walk over to the door. And of course the bounce lets me through, option A would be to easy anyway. I walk in and there she is, in the exact same place, exact same pose, as last time.

"Harry, what a surprise, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon" Bianca says as I approach, as if she is saying that all is forgotten, but here's the deal I don't just want forgotten, I want to be forgiven, even if it is only by another monster.

"Ya, well, this time it is up to me, and I'm here can we talk?"

Bianca's eyes go black "Are you gonna to accuse me of hurting Linda again?"

I shake my head, "No, the one who hurt Linda is dead, thanks in large part to the information I got out of you, I thought you should know, and I thought I should thank you, considering I was set to be next and all."

Bianca offer an almost sad smile, "So it looks like you owe me again, so are you praying for another of my people to betray me so you can make us even again?"

I stare into Bianca's eyes and growl, "Do you really think that little of me? Ya Bianca, I don't exactly trust you, can you blame me, but I do care for you, and I sure as hell don't want someone gunning for you!! Do you need me to prove it? Cause I'm willing if you are."

Bianca gasps, "A soul gaze, your willing to do a soul gaze... god Dresden, do I really mean that much to you?" Bianca shakes her head and visibly pulls herself together, "Dresden I would be honored to share a soul gaze with you, but _only _if you are sure, and not out here."

Am I sure? of course not, no rational human being would be, hell no rational human being would ever consider knowingly Soul Gazing with anything non-human, and even most humans, Soul Gazing literally bares your soul to another while you get to see their soul , if the have one, at its most basic level, no deception, no hiding, nothing but the rawest essence of who that person was, and here I was being asked if I wanted a soulless vampire if she'd like a free look into my soul. So of course, I responded without hesitation, "I'm sure, Bianca, I'm sure"

Bianca takes my hand and says, sounding incredibly pleased, shocked, and wistful "My dear, dear boy, you really are a treasure." she leads me up into her bedroom and pushes me back unto her bed, and smiles "You ready, Dresden?" before stradling me. I nod and we lock eyes and wham, I'm in this dark room, which is weird cause I shouldn't be seeing anything. I hear a little girl laughing, and watch as the door to the room opens and a young Bianca, 7 maybe 8 years old comes in and shh's me, and says she is hiding not to give her away. Then it stops and I'm left dazed, but even still I can hear Bianca sobing softly, I hug her close to me and whisper, "What's wrong, Bianca?"

She whispers sobbing, "God Harry, I knew you were special, but I had no idea just how special, your soul is so beautiful, it breaks whatever is left of my heart to know that I will never again have a part of it."

I pull her back to look her in the eyes, "Bianca, you will always have a part of me, granted that part is most likly completly insane, but it is yours, none the less."

Bianca takes a deep breath and asks, almost hesatently "Harry would you mind spending the night..."

I cut her off, "I don't think that, that would be such a good idea, I mean you emotions are already all over the place and"

This time she cuts me off "Harry, I'm asking you to sleep with me, _just _sleep with me and just for a little while, I'm not sure I could hold myself back if we went any futher, and wheither you belive me or not, you are important to me."

"Just a nap, that I can handle."

"Good, but if you want we can remark your notch on my bed another night." Bianca says with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Maybe another time, do you have anything I could sleep in?"

"Sure, I need to go downstairs anyway to give orders, I'll bring it with me on the way back." with that, and one last smile Bianca got up and walked out the door.

Ten minutes later, and Bianca is back, and while she looks much better it is still clear that she isn't back to herself yet, she hands me, red silk shirt and red silk pants, "Here Harry these should fit you nicely." she says with an absoultly wicked smirk, before quickly striping down the a red silk bra and red silk panties, a sight that has my body reacting in ways I wish it wouldn't as this is going to be interesting enough with out the boner from hell.

I put my, borrowed clothes in front of me, and say "I'm going to the bathroom to change"

Bianca laughes and thankfully it reaches her eyes this time, "Harry it's not like it is anything I haven't seen before, and belive me I wouldn't mind a refresher course"

"That is what worries me Bianca, you are reeling and I'm hurt, this is not the time for anything other then simple friendship, and the comfort of knowing the another is there, we go beyond that now, and we are both going to get hurt, and I really rather avoid that, so as I said I'll be back in a second, so why don't you lay down and get comfortable." I then walk off quickly and hurriedly get changed not wanting to leave Bianca alone for long but needing a break in the tension. I return to the bedroom to find Bianca under the covers, rolled on her side facing me.

"Come to bed Harry, the day may be yet young but it has been tiresome, and I could use the reminder of better times."

I climb in to bed and she lays her head next to me and curls up to me and I whisper "better times, huh?"

Bianca whispers back "of course they were, I had you _completely_ at my mercy, my club was booming, and it had been years since I had lost anyone."

with that, less then comforting thought I drift off to sleep.

**AN:**** ok first things first, you guys have until the 18th of may or until I post chapter 2 to figure out where the hidden referance is in this chapter and which fan fic it is referancing it is in the TV show dresden files and rated K+**


	2. drawing closer

**AN: in case i forgot the disclamer I do not own Dresden Files, nor do I own Bob, Bianca, Harry, Anceint Mai, Murphy, Morgan or anyone else I might inclued, I am just out to have a little fun with them.**

I awake to find Bianca laying on her side starring at me, with sad eyes. I ask "What's wrong Bianca?"

Bianca gives me this sad smile that breaks my heart "I don't want this to end, Harry. You are going to walk out that door and who knows how long it will be before I see you again?"

I smile and say "Well, you do know where I live, so how long you have to wait, is kind of up to you Bianca."

"Well then, expect me for dinner tomorrow then, now how about some lunch, on the house." Bianca says as she rises. I go to get up as well but she says, "No Harry stay there, we will have lunch in bed, what can I get you? would you a steak?"

I lay back down and say "That sounds good, medium rare please." actually that sounded really good, I haven't had steak in, well a long time.

Bianca smiles and says "Alright then, I'll be right back." then she disappears out the door. In five minutes she was back with two glasses of red wine, and a smile that warmed my heart. "Here you go Harry, our food will be up as soon as it is ready, but until then why don't we drink and catch up."

And that is what we did, I told her about my cases and the "joys" of dealing with the High Council, she told me all about her club, and all the "interesting people" she has been meeting, she had a steak as well, and I only hope it was half it was good as the one I got, which was to die for, well not literally but you get my drift. Anyway we finish our meal and our talk and I head out checking the clock as I go, I'm shocked to find that it is after 3:30 in the afternoon, I get in my jeep and head for home. As I arrive I notice Bob wandering around the shop, "Hi Bob"

"Harry, where have you been?"

"I had an apology to make to Bianca, and then we decided to try and get a little caught up, oh by the way, she is coming over for dinner tomorrow so I want you to at least try to be nice. ok?"

"Be nice? to that she-devil? are you mad?" Bob replies, looking at me like I've lost my mind, which lets be honest would be more effective if he didn't use that look at least once a week.

"No, I'm not mad. I might be insane for thinking that you could act like a civilized person, to someone who is important to me though."

"Oh, Harry, are you really sure about this? I mean yes Bianca has helped in the past, but you must always remember, she is a vampire and she will kill you if you are not careful."

I sigh, "I know Bob I know, I also know that she took a chance on me when no one else would, and lets be honest if she wanted me dead I'd all ready be dead, so all your whining is only going to embarrass me and amuse her if last time is anything to go by. So please could you at least try and be civil?"

Bob hesitates but, thankfully, replies "I'll try, but I make no promises."

"Thank you." why do I have the feeling that I am wasting my efforts? right because I know Bob and Bianca both, well enough to say that dinner with the two of them is going to be interesting to say the least. So purely to distract me from this thought, and not having anything to due with the fact that Bianca is coming over tomorrow I start to clean my place up. Ya I don't believe me either. anyway after a good four hours of cleaning, a personal record, when i decide to break for the dinner of champions, leftovers. After that it was time for potions my default, I'm bored or stressed and have nothing better to do activity. I check in with Bob on his current projects and then head to bed, at eleven, I have an important day tomorrow.

I awake to my alarm clock blaring and I'm quickly up and ready for a new day, which is probably a first as I'm not exactly a morning person, but after a quick breakfast I start on prepping my special homemade spaghetti sauce for tonight. the day passed slowly but nothing really happened, there was cooking and making potions, and listening to Bob's predictions of doom, but nothing worth really noting until about 6:30pm.

Ring-ding, the door open and I call out, "Be there in a second." thinking that a it is a customer, I quickly go back to making last minute preparations and go to ask Bob if he would mind looking after dinner while I dealt with a customer really quick when I hear Bianca call out "Harry, dear, I hope I'm not late, what are we having?"

"Hey Bianca, your not late, I'm making spaghetti, and come on back."

I hear the click-clack of high heels and turn to see just how under dressed I am, I'm in a T-shirt and jeans, I thought I was prepared. I thought wrong. Bianca apparently decided to give me the full treatment, she is in a tight black, backless, dress, a small black purse, and black thigh high boots. Bianca notices my slack jaw and slowly spins around before smirking and asking"So what do you think, Harry. Am I presentable?"

"You ... you... you look absolutely incredible, Bianca, sorry that I'm under dressed, I thought more along the lines of relaxing here, but if you want to go out afterwards I can head up and change after dinner."

"Thank you Harry, I would much rather stay in if that is ok, I didn't think you would be ready to yet, and besides it was worth the hassle to see your face, my dear boy, such naughty thoughts, we will have to explore those, but I know, I know that is for another time. Well then, for now, when do we eat?"

I smile, "Five minutes, just waiting on the noodles."

Bob interrupts, "And the garlic bread."

"Damn it Bob, I didn't fix any garlic bread, I'm not that stupid."

Bianca smirks, "And besides, he wants me to taste the wine a little more this time."

Bob walks through the table and asks, "Harry, what is she talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you Bob." I reply, thinking of the last time I "shared" wine with Bianca.

"Why Harry, am I that embarrassing?"

"God no, but a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Bob, "So in that case, tell me all, cause lets be honest Harry, you're no gentleman."

Bianca laughs and says, "He does have a point Harry, however, I believe I'll tell you myself, it was the last time I came over after clearing my name with the high council, Harry and brought out wine glasses for the two of us, we get to talking and I am eventually ready to leave and I thank Harry for the wine, to which he says "you haven't had any" so I lean in and give him a kiss and reply that yes I had. It was so much fun."

Bob goes, pale, well paler anyway, "Harry are you sure that this is a good idea, lets not forget Bianca is a vampire and the High Council will most defiantly not aprove of this, whatever this is."

I start to respond but Bianca cuts me off, "Shh Harry, I'm the girl in this, I get first dibs, Now Bob, I'm going to be frank and honest, the High Council has never liked Harry, the High Council has never liked me. In fact the last time we tried this was when I was risking my life hiding Harry from the High Council who wanted to kill him, so as far as I'm concerned the High Council can take the stick out of their collective ass and ass rape themselves with it while on a acid trip in hell if they fucking object to me having a relationship with this dear boy. It is not like either of us are cruel enough to date a normal, they would die long before us and would be in constant danger, they are great as friends but I'm looking for something a little deeper here."

I'm a little shocked at Bianca's outburst but I have to admit I agree, "I wouldn't put it quite that strongly but I have to say that I agree with the sentament, the High Council has a lot of say over a lot of things, but not this, only Bianca and I have say over where we take this."

"Very well, just don't say I didn't warn you Harry."

"Don't worry Bob, that is one thing I can _never_ say."

"Isn't _that_ the truth." Bianca mutters

"Now, now, lets not fight." I say trying to prevent two out of three of the most important people in my life, (Murphy being the remaning) to stop bickering and enjoy a meal together, or in Bob's case the conversation around the meal. The surprising thing is that it worked.

Bianca "Harry is right, Bob you and I aren't going to get along but lets agree to disagree for Harry's sake, you will always think that I'm a danger," She pauses and turns towards me, "while I will always go for what I want, and I want Harry, I want him bad."

I decided that I probally shouldn't metion the fact that the feeling was mutual in front of Bob.

Bob slowly nod and says, "Very well, I will drop it, for now."

**AN: the reference is to Things on Harry Dresden's Answering Machine by JTheGoblinKing to whom this chapter is dedicated, the reference is Bianca's red silk panties, as well all know Bianca wears black underwear.**

**AN2: I was just struck by a thought, how funny would it be if Mykafrom Warehouse 13 showed up, during the day mind you I'm thinking noonish on a clear day, (April 1st maybe), at Harry's looking for an artifact?? give me a thumbs up or thumbs down, or if you guys have any ideas on what you would like to see, or not see, always feel free to share.**

**AN3: I am altering the order of the remaining episodes just cause one of them would fit ever so perfectly next.**


	3. Darkness Falls

**AN: thanks for the support passbe!!! the rest of yall please review, note I don't own D.E.B.S. (which really is awesome), nor the infamous Princess Bride (which is hilarious), Note again I don't own Dresden Files, and in particular I disclaim owning episode 11 "Things That Go Bump" **

the rest of the meal was incredible, Bob regaled us with his latest magical theories, and surprisingly not only could Bianca follow the conversation she had more, and to be honest better, thoughts on them then I did, and I'm the wizard! when I asked she said, "Harry, I'm one of the most powerful vampires in the Midwest and I rule the red court in Chicago, I have to stay on top of everything if I plan on staying that way." Bianca pauses and graces me with an absolutely wicked smirk. "Besides I have friends in low places." Talk then because about her "friends in low places, her club, and how she has been. Then talk went to me and my work, it was light and highly informative. It turns out that Bianca was much less desperate then she appeared when she hired me, there where 6 other wizards in a hundred mile radius she could have called, and even some heavy hitters if she was willing to wait, but she had wanted to reconnect and trusted that I would save her. I also found out that I have been paying to much for my materials, Bianca orders in bulk for some of her "friends in low places" and can save me about a third, at the least, on the prices I'm paying, and this before the friends and family discount. Bob goes back into the basement after dinner and Bianca and me catch a movie, D.E.B.S. a great little lesbian romantic comedy, then the Princess Bride well part of it anyway, we both fell asleep before it was over though.

**Third person PoV**

Bianca awakens first to find her head on Harry's lap and that she is covered with a blanket, Harry had laid her down after she had fallen asleep, and covered her up so she wouldn't get cold, it was sweet, unnecessary but sweet. Last nights wine was crisp and sweet and almost as delicious as the kisses they had shared. "oh shit!" she mutters under her breath when she sees the clock, and realizes that it is 8 o'clock in the morning, and dawn was an hour ago, fuck how much wine had she had? she knew not being able to sleep the couple of days was going to bite her in the ass, then again being stuck with Dresden for the day, not exactly a hardship. what can a girl say, death is looking up. Bianca is more then content to stay and watch Harry sleep unitl he woke up, five minutes later.

"Hey Bianca, sleep well?"

"Yes, very well my dear boy, thank you very much for letting me lie down, I have been having trouble sleeping lately and with the wine, and siting, it just caught up with me. You don't have any major plans today do you Harry?"

"No why?"

"It is after dawn, I'm kind of stuck here."

"Shit, I'm sorry Bianca, I should of asked Bob to be sure we got you home in time."

"It's ok Harry, I honestly don't mind, my people know what to do, I don't always have to supervise and it will be fun watching you do your thing and interact with potential customers, it will be fun!"

"I don't know about fun but I guess it is a plan."

With that in mind Bianca went to awaken Bob, while Harry went to start breakfast, scrabbled eggs and bacon. Breakfast was a light affair, full of good food and good memories, well at least it was between Bianca and Harry, Bob however was giving them both looks that clearly stated that he was clearly worried about their state of mental health. by the time they were finished breakfast it was quarter past eight, Harry quickly loaded the dishwasher and spent the next thirty minutes with Bianca telling the tales of his greatest cases and showing her his favorite things around his shop as well as some minor entertaining magic, at 8:45 Bianca gives Harry a kiss and says "I'm going to go talk to Bob, see if I can't get him to come around a bit, come get me if anything exciting happens." Harry decides to start a little work out and do some yoga.

_**From the episode is underlined**_

at 9:00 am he is interrupted by Murphy knocking at the door "Dresden?"

"Hey Murphy. how are you? come in."

Murphy "Got something you want to tell me?"

"Ahhh, no. you want to join me for some yoga?

"I'm serious what did you do?"

"What to you mean what did I do? what?

"I was on my way to work and I got a call, large explosion, 4 blocks from here, dispatch said the flames where green?"

"Hmm."

"So help me if I find out you had anything to do with this"

"Murphy, I am not responsible for every single weird thing that happens in Chicago."

"Just most of them."

Sigh, "Thanks, ok look I will come with you to check out your green explosion, alright? and then if you want my help you can hire... to consult...for money."

"Only if you promise to use the money on a new wardrobe"

oh right ya coming from you "lieutenant I only own one necklace wear it every day, Murphy"

"Hey, I like this necklace, my daughter gave it to me."

"Your daughter."

"My daughter, she's nine."

"Ya, I know, but you don't talk about your daughter to much. Ok I'll just go get changed."

Morgan comes running in "Activate your defences!"

Murphy pull her gun at Morgan and says "Chicago PD, pull down your.... sword."

Dresden "Murphy, no, no,no. Morgan." he then shakes his finger side to side at Morgan

Morgan "I don't have time for this.

Ancient Mai is brought inside as well by three junoir wardens, "Right behind us, no time."

Harry, "Mai."

**Harry's thoughts**

Acient mai, head of the High Council for Chicago, powerful wizard, doesn't like me. Morgan, Mai's chief enforcer, also doesn't like me, the three junior wardens, haven't a clue but they probally don't like me either.

**back to third person**

Murphy "Dresden who are these people"

Harry "it's really complacated." "Morgan what is going on here?"

Morgan "Are you defences up?"

Harry "Ya"

Bob walks through the wall, "Harry I thought I heard?"

Harry" Bob."

Bob "oh my" retreats back through the wall

Murphy "Bob, who's Bob?"

Harry "Nobody" all the sudden a darkness creeps around the building blocking the light also the power inside goes out, "What is that?" "Watch your step

"What's with the power, you pay your bill this month? oh, and what happened to the sun?"

the female junior warrden restores the power. Harry "Nice trick"

Female junior warden, "It's not the power"

Morgan "It's everywhere Dresden"

Murphy, "It's nine o'clock in the morning how can it be dark outside?"

Acient Mai says "Tell her, nothing"

Harry "how can i tell her something, none of us no what's going on around here."

Bianca had come out of the basement soon after and asks "Harry, what is going on?"

Morgan, "Harry what is _she _doing here??"

Bianca, "I was invited, can you say the same? or did you just bust in?"

Morgan "That is none of your concern. and you still haven't answered my question why are you here?"

Bianca, "That is none of _your _concern..." Bianca pauses and becomes less sure of herself and turns to face Harry. "Unless... Harry?"

Harry "I'm willing if you are."

Bianca lets loose a beautiful smile, "I'm here because I spent the night here and didn't wake up until after dawn

Murphy, "Did I just see some one in there?"

asian junoir warden says "Madia?" as he walks over to the darkness

Morgan calls "Soto!"

just as Soto(asian junior warden) is about to touch a figment in the darkness he is sent flying backwards by a blast of magical energy. A man walks out of the darkness and says "Oi stupid, no touching, that shit is fucking leathal." then he sits down and smiles, asking, "So how was everyones day today?"


	4. Out Of The Shadows

**AN: ok I'm a little depressed, I mean I'm not greedy but seriously less then one review per chapter? do you guys really hate this that much? this was already partly done but ya at this point I'm kind of going why the hell should I bother? well enough of me bitching and on with the show.**

_last chapter:- A man walks out of the darkness and says "Oi stupid, no touching, that shit is fucking leathal." then he sits down and smiles, asking, "So how was everyones day today?"_

There is a pause as everyone tries to figure out what just happened after which the new comer speaks again, "Ok, since none of you have anything to say, I'll start this off who's fucking bright idea was it to shift you people here, cause seriously if I'm going to be polite it is a ... hmmm...ummm questionable decision at best, if you prefere me to be completey honest, well then it is down right fucking moronic... by the way would any wardens happen to be here?"

Morgan, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause let us be honest Morgan, y'all and the High Council are the only to groups of people stupid enough to try this, who have even close to the amount of power it takes to get it to work."

Harry "Umm what do you mean shift us here, you mean that, that isn't just a covering?"

"Nah mac, someone sent y'all to hell, and since I can still sense your wards it would have to be someone already here." the new comer says with a smile

Morgan "If someone sent us to 'hell' as you said, then why are you here?"

"Honestly I got bored wanted to look around, my eyes see things differantly then your kind do, also I can speak with the fallen more easily here, and it is not acually hell per say it is a mid ground made of nothing but distilled death, but anyway back on topic, I had planed on spending a centery or two here, but well what can I say I have a short attention span. oh by the way my name is David I'd ask y'all for yours but I already know them, the dead can be so helpful."

Morgan "That is black magic!"

David arches an eyebrow and says "Dude since when is having a conversation black magic, hell I wasn't aware that took ANY kind of magic, you moron!," he rolls his eyes then continues "So until, no wait, _unless_ you have something intelligent slash useful to say...sit down shut the fuck up you idiot!" he shakes his head, then looks up and motions with his right hand almost as if he is asking for guidance from above.

Harry, "So let me get this straight you talk to the dead with out magic?"

"Kind of why I'm here! although I wouldn't suggest it you the rest of you, they will just try and get you to commit murder or suicide, it's a thing with them."

Ancient Mai finally decides to comment, "What are you? Nothing can live here."

"and yet, here I am! Next time, if you don't want to be disturbed, don't knock on my door, you stupid bitch."

Bianca, "Umm are you sure, you want to..."

David smiles and Bianca and says, "Thank you kindly for your concern, by little Mai here isn't foolish enough to challange me, she know excatlly what I am."

Harry "So... are you going to fill the rest of us in?"

David replies using his hands almost as much as his words "I would, but A) I don't know you people all that well B) I don't feel like it C) someone pulled you... here ... ya know giving information to that person slash group of people, just sounds kind dumb." He then smacks his forehead agaist his palm and says "Fucking hell, damn it! where is, ummm Hrothbert of... Bainbridge? I promised I'd deliver a message."

Bob walks out of the wall, "What message?"

David is visablly surprised before recovering, "Ok, I should have expected that, cause ya know that makes the message make so much more sense... oh ya ok, the message, nothing done by human hands lasts forever, only love is eternal, while I have not forgoten I have forgiven and I'll wait for you. By the way, damn man, the lass who asked me to pass that on was just an incredible lady, beautiful, intelligent, kind."

Bob is on the verge of tears, "You spoke to Winifred?"

"She asked me to call her Fred, and it has been a centery or so but yes I spent a lot of time talking to your Winifred, and make no mistake even after all you did she was your Winifred."

Bob "thank you."

David shakes his head, "Don't thank me, when some one like Winifred asks you to do something you do it and are honored to do so."

Bob shakely gets out "Yes, you are correct. Now if you will excuse me I must... I must go." Bob walks back throught the wall to morn in privite all that he has lost do to his own selfishness and stupidity.

**AN: David is based on my obsetion with dragons, I basised it on a super charged D&D dragon from a ultra high powered campain me and a few friends did years and years ago and really is a responce to this basic question, "So you are immortal and have the power to play pool with planets, now what?"**

**AN2: the speck checker is screwed up so if you noticed any misspelled words be a dear and point them out.**


	5. all that is wrong

**AN: ya i got 3 reviews, and 4 chapters... was there some reason chapter 3 sucked? and yes this is short but well things came up and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.**

******Harry's PoV**

David semi-smiles and says "Poor bastard, then again, he kind of deserves it."

I finally recover from the lastest revolation, "Great, we are traped on the otherside, with an unknown killer, wardens, ancient Mai, and someone who just walked out of the otherside, what _else_ can go wrong?"

Morgan says, " Bianca could get hungery"

Then David says, "I could finally snap and go insane, one of the wardens could get a _bright idea_ and kill you all, the safe zone could be shrinking, give me a bit and I can find some more."

I give them both my best **look** and say "Thanks I really needed that so very much"

Bianca raises an eyebrow and says, "Harry, how about instead of focusing on all the things that can go wrong, why don't we focus on how we get out of here?"


End file.
